What Will The Future Hold
by LadyTwilight2008
Summary: Eiri Yuki the novelist, and Shuichi Shindou the singer have been together for two years. Yuki is finally starting to act nicer towards his lover. Could this be a step towards tying the knot? Or will a figure from Yuki's past tear them appart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Two Years.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN GRAVITATION.**

Eiri Yuki sat in his office, typing away at his newest novel. He let out a sigh and removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had been working all night on the novel in order to meet his deadline, and had just written the last sentence and saved it. Yuki smiled to himself and hit print. He looked over to his bed where his lover was sound asleep.

"Dam brat…he's a deep sleeper…lucky bastard."

Once everything was printed, he stuck it into an envelope, closed his computer, and sat the novel on top of it. Yuki stretched and laid his glasses down before joining his lover in bed. Shuichi grinned in his sleep before snuggling himself into Yuki's side. Yuki only rolled his eyes before draping an arm over Shuichi and closing his eyes to get a little sleep himself.

When sunrise rolled around, Shuichi woke up as he usually did and looked down at the sleeping novelist. He smiled and kissed his forehead before getting up and stretching. Shuichi entered the shower and hummed quietly to himself, so he wouldn't wake his sleeping lover. When he finished and went back into the bedroom, Yuki was sitting up in bed with a small smile on his face.

"Morning Yuki!"

"Morning…" he said with a mighty yawn.

Shuichi inched to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before grinning broadly at him. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"No one should be this perky in the morning…"

"I'm only perky because I get to wake up and see you!"

"You are the BIGGEST sap I've ever known, you know that Shuichi?"

Shuichi grinned and sat himself directly in Yuki's lap with a smile. Yuki smirked at Shuichi before putting his arms around his waist. Shuichi leaned in and rested his forehead on Yuki's, gazing into his golden eyes. Yuki gazed back into Shuichi's eyes and then moved away.

"Don't you have a recording to get to?"

Shuichi jumped up and frantically looked around the room, he had misplaced his house key, and knowing he was late for his recording didn't help his frazzled brain. Yuki stood and walked to the desk, picking up the silver key.

"Looking for this?"

"MY KEY!"

Yuki tossed the key to the frazzled pink haired boy and shooed him to the door. Shuichi looked at Yuki in mild confusion before jetting out the door to NG. Yuki simply let out a very small chuckle before going to the shower and soaking under the hot water. His eyes closed and he leaned his face back under the spray, hoping to wake himself up a bit more.

"Damn it…"

Yuki sighed as the water failed to wake him, and only succeeded in making him more tired than he already was. He exited the shower and glanced at the calendar on the wall. His lips quirked up into a very small smile, today was the two year anniversary of him making Shuichi his lover.

"Hmmm…maybe I should shock him and pick something up…or maybe I shouldn't…wouldn't want to give him a heart-attack…."

Finally deciding, Yuki tugged on his jacket and grabbed his car keys and wallet before heading out the door. He dropped his book off to his editor before visiting the one place he hated the most, the mall. As soon as he exited his car, he was attacked by fans and press, whom he ignored completely. He walked into the mall and into a jewelry store, where he looked through various cases. He finally found the perfect gift for Shuichi and bought it with a smile.

"Shuichi's going to shit himself when he sees this…" he thought before going home.

Once he arrived he cooked dinner and set out candles and other un-Yuki-like objects of romance. He flipped out all the lights and sat on the couch in the dark smoking a cigarette. When Shuichi arrived he opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

"Yuki?"

"Coming."

Yuki smiled and arrived at the door. Shuichi smiled up at him and attached to him, giving him a kiss before detaching himself. Yuki rolled his eyes at his lover before taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. Shuichi's eyes widened when he took in the scene before him.

"Yuki?"

"Yes Shuichi?"

"You…why…I don't understand…this isn't like you…"

"I know…but today is special."

"Special?"

"Yeah…it's our two year anniversary, Shuichi."

Shuichi's eyes lit up, ecstatic to know that Yuki had cared enough to remember their anniversary and go to all this trouble. He pulled Yuki down to him and kissed him before gazing fondly into his eyes.

"I love you, Yuki."

"I know you do Shu-chan."

Shuichi's eyes got teary at the pet name and he smiled. The two sat down for dinner by candle-light, making small talk as they ate. Finally, Yuki cleared the table and turned on the lights, blowing out the candle he pulled the box from his coat pocket and handed it to Shuichi.

"Yuki…what is this?"

"Open it and you'll see."

Shuichi blinked at his lover before opening the box and nearly dropping it in shock. Inside was a golden chain necklace with a small heart charm dangling from it.

"Yuki…it's…its beautiful…"

"Read it."

"Huh?"

"Read the back."

Shuichi turned the heart charm over in his hand and read the engraving on the back. His eyes once more grew moist.

"You hold my heart in your hands, Shuichi, take care of it."

Yuki smiled at Shuichi's expression and fastened the chain around his neck. Shuichi pulled something from his pocket as well and handed it to Yuki. Yuki blinked and took the box. He opened it and found himself gazing at a chain identical to Shuichi's, only the heart was bigger and it was a locket. He opened the heart and found a picture of Shuichi inside it, the other side was engraved. Yuki read the engraving out loud.

"Yuki, your happiness is my happiness, your pain is my pain, your love is my reason for living. Your smiles give me hope and you hold the keys to my heart. Yours forever, Shuichi Shindou."

Yuki found his own eyes growing teary and he closed the heart again with a smile.

Shuichi smiled and put it around Yuki's neck before putting his arms around his lover. Yuki held him close and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Eiri Yuki."

"And I love you Shuichi."

AN: THERE YA HAVE IT! Chapter ONE! Please leave comments and feeback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Return.**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN IT PEOPLE.**

Shuichi smiled at Yuki and rested his head on his chest with a happy sigh. Yuki smirked and wrapped an arm around Shuichi's shoulders, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Shuichi gazed up at his lover and smiled, getting a smile in return.

"I love you Yuki."

"I love you too Shuichi."

Yuki tugged on his long leather jacket before handing Shuichi his jacket as well. Shuichi blinked but took the jacket and pulled it over his shoulders. He smiled and led Shuichi out to the park where the two of them had first met. Shuichi gazed around the park with a small smile on his face.

"Where I met you…and you told me I had no talent.."

"Yeah…I figured this place would make a good background for what I want to do right now."

"What do you want to do?"

Yuki smiled at Shuichi and pulled him closer to himself. He looked down at him for a split second before kissing him and letting his eyes fall shut. Shuichi blushed faintly before wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck and kissing him back.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden Yuki?"

"I don't know…maybe you've changed me Shu-chan."

"Changed?"

"My personality has changed quite a bit since I've been in this relationship with you. I'm happier than before."

"Yuki…"

Yuki let his forehead rest against Shuichi's and he looked into his eyes with a slight smile. Shuichi couldn't help but pull his lover into another kiss, closing his eyes. Yuki's fell closed as well and he wrapped his arms tight around Shuichi. Their bodies were pressed flush against one another and Shuichi could feel every outline of Yuki's muscles perfectly and let out a soft moan.

Yuki smirked and pulled Shuichi's body even closer. He then pulled away from his lover and looked down at him, a smug smirk planted on his thin lips.

"Yu…Yuki…"

"Hmm?"

"I…I…"

"You what, Shuichi?"

Shuichi stared at Yuki with a deep blush on his face. Yuki stared back down at him, his smirk still in place. Shuichi took Yuki's hand in his and laid his head on his chest once more. Yuki let out a soft sigh before leaning back against the railing around the lake.

"Hey Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you let me stay with you…I honestly thought you…hated me."

"I never hated you Shuichi, I was just afraid to admit my true feelings because I didn't want to be hurt again."

"You should have known I would never hurt you Yuki…I'll never leave you alone."

Yuki felt tears well up in his eyes, but quickly blinked them away before they could fall. Shuichi wiped one that had managed to fall away from Yuki's cheek before kissing it. Yuki sniffed just a bit before he stuck a hand into his pocket.

"Hey Shuichi…"

"Yes Yuki?"

"Tell me something."

"What is it?"

Yuki opened his mouth to speak, but the moment was interrupted by laughter from behind the pair. Shuichi turned and blinked at the man, who had a striking resemblance to his Yuki. Yuki turned around and his golden eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Remember me Eiri?"

"Yu…Yuki Kitazawa…but…I killed you!"

"Apparently you didn't do a very good job, because I'm still alive."

Yuki backed into the railing around the lake, fear shining clear as the water in his eyes. Shuichi glared at Kitazawa but was grabbed from behind by a few of his lackeys.

"Shuichi!"

Kitazawa walked over to Shuichi and looked him up and down. He shot a glance to Yuki before turning his full attention to the struggling boy before him. Kitazawa let out a chuckle before grasping Shuichi's face in his hand.

"So this is your lover? Couldn't get a man your own age so you moved to one younger than you by three years? How far have you fallen Eiri?"

Yuki twitched visibly as Kitazawa touched Shuichi. Kitazawa's hand was moving steadily down his body towards parts that only Yuki had a right to touch.

"Get your filthy hands off of him you bastard!"

Kitazawa blinked in mild shock at Yuki. He smirked and let go of Shuichi's face and walked towards Yuki, a murderous glint in his eyes. Yuki gulped silently and watched Kitazawa closely.

"You may have failed to kill me Eiri, but I can promise you, I won't fail to kill you."

Yuki's eyes widened in pain as a foot plowed straight into his stomach, followed by a fist to the face. He fell to his knees, vision a little blurry from being hit in the nose. Shuichi could only stand in shock, as he was still being restrained by Kitazawa's two henchmen.

"What's wrong Eiri? I thought you were going to kill me for good this time…you can't very well kill me when you can't even see me."

Kitazawa then plowed another foot into Yuki's chest, sending him onto his back on the pavement. Yuki let out a very small grunt of pain as his head made contact with the concrete under him. Shuichi struggled against his captors, wanting desperately to help the man he loved.

"Get up Eiri, I WILL have my way…whether you like it or not…you WILL become mine."

"In your dreams Kitazawa…"

Kitazawa hauled Yuki up off the ground by his hair and punched him repeatedly in the face. By the time he was finished, Yuki had a busted lip and a broken nose. Kitazawa only panted in his extinguished rage. Shuichi was released and he ran to Yuki's side immediately.

"Eiri!"

Yuki looked up at Shuichi, his face bloody. Shuichi helped him to his feet and pulled one of his arms over his own shoulders, sending a glare to the retreating back of Kitazawa. Yuki winced as the realization he had a few broken ribs hit him full force.

"Let's get you home love…"

Yuki nodded at Shuichi and managed to drag himself home, where he cleaned up his face, putting a piece of tape over his broken nose and cleaning his lip. Shuichi wrapped his broken ribs with bandages and gazed up at him.

"Yuki…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't…"

"Huh?"

"Don't call me that…never again…Eiri from now on…"

Shuichi nodded and kissed Yuki's forehead. Yuki couldn't hold it back, and the tears flowed from his eyes down his cheeks.

"Eiri…"

His tears continued to flow as his past came rushing back into his head. Shuichi pulled him into a hug and held him close, trying to calm the novelist as best he could.

"Eiri…please…please stop crying…"

Yuki finally quieted and slept, leaving Shuichi vowing revenge on Kitazawa.

AN: Well, there's chapter two, leave feedback please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Nightmare.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

Yuki's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed with a small yell. Shuichi woke and sat up right away.

"Eiri!"

"I...I'm alright Shu-chan..."

Shuichi moved over to Yuki and pulled him into a gentle and loving hug. Yuki pressed his face into shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi ran his fingers through the novelist's hair before kissing his forehead.

"I'm here Eiri...It's okay."

Yuki put shaky arms around Shuichi and closed his eyes. Shuichi held him close as his body started to shake slightly.

"What's wrong Eiri?"

"Just...a REALLY bad dream...that's all..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Yuki looked up at Shuichi, worry evident in his eyes. Shuichi was a bit shocked by how much emotion yuki was showing him all of a sudden.

"It...was a nightmare...Kitazawa...he came here...and...he...he killed you. I...couldn't...couldn't save you..."

"Eiri..."

Yuki pulled Shuichi close and kissed him. Shuichi put his arms around Yuki's neck and returned the kiss. Yuki slid his hands down Shuichi's back and pulled him closer, licking his lips. Shuichi moaned and opened his mouth, letting Yuki's tongue slip inside. Yuki tugged Shuichi's shirt up over his head and laid him back on the bed before tugging his pants and boxers off as well.

"E...Eiri..."

"Hmmm..."

"Do it..."

Yuki smiled and stripped himself before slowly pushing himself into Shuichi with a groan. Shuichi let out groan as well and closed his eyes.

"I love you...Eiri..."

"I love you too Shuichi."

Yuki then started to move slowly, with a smirk plastered on his thin lips. Shuichi smiled up at Yuki before putting his arms around him. Yuki stared down into Shuichi's eyes and kissed him before speeding up his movements. The two of them made love throughout the day, and Shuichi made them dinner that night.

"Eiri, dinner's done!" he called from the kitchen.

Yuki dressed and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Shuichi. He sat the food in front of Yuki and then smiled at him, sitting down to eat as well. Shuichi, as usual, inhaled his food with a huge grin. Yuki rolled his eyes and ate his dinner before moving into the living room and sitting on the couch with Shuichi. They watched a bit of TV before returning to the bedroom and going to sleep.

Once again, Yuki woke from a violent nightmare concerning his lover and Kitazawa. He sighed, and laid down, forcing himself to sleep once more.

AN: Short chapter I know, but my brain is busy with my Junior final exams andstuff. The next one will be longer, I promise.


End file.
